What's my lesson?
by SleeplessDreaming
Summary: A short Story about Sora and an Adopted son. The time is after the second game and has nothing to do with KH 3. Pairings: SoraRiku


I felt like seeing if I could actually still write with out getting stuck! This small story just popped into my head. This is after Kingdom Hearts two, and doesn't, in any way connect to Kingdom Hearts 3.

Please enjoy!!

* * *

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did my friend Sora (Tara) would be my consultant and co-director/co-producer. Most likely Kairi would die…and Sora would be with Riku…yes…_

* * *

**What's my lesson?**

Two boys sat on a rock, the waves sprinkling their large shoes, the cool air rolling off the vast ocean into their faces. The sky was a clear blue, spreading an embrace of spotted clouds along its journey around the planet. The beach that lay before them was a mixture of yellow and speckles of brown hear and there, the odd stone or shell lay bathing in the light.

A small blond boy sat cross-legged, his eyes even rivaling the blue that stared back at him. He looked somewhat perturbed, silently waiting.

The taller of the boys had brown hair, spiked at the most oddest of angles around his head. Deep sapphire eyes gazing up at the sky, from which he was most comfortable. His arms lay lazily behind him, supporting his weight on the palms.

"So…what did you do this time?" Sora looked down at the boy, scanning him as if the answer were just radiating off.

The blonde tensed, he bit his, lip grinding dull teeth into pink skin. "Well…I…you know…" he seemed to be procrastinating, desperately trying to draw out as few syllables as possible. "No, I don't. That's kind of why we are here," Sora chuckled at his own joke, he stared a little harder at the boy, his gaze warm yet, it was like pins and needles for the blonde.

The boy pursed his lips and sighed, "It's his own fault, well he didn't wear a belt so…" the boy looked up to meet Sora's gaze, pleading for this to just end. But Sora was not that easily persuaded nowadays. He motioned his hands so the young boy would continue his explanation. The boy sagged in defeat, he lazily played with the hem of his shirt. He opened his mouth breathing slowly, "…you know that robot arm thingy you guys got me for the gift exchange. I used that thing and pulled Riku's pants down. I thought it was pretty funny. He was wearing boxers with red polka dots on them. I started to laugh and ran away…I might have called him something," he sighed and looked away, leaning his elbow on his leg and cupping his face.

"What did you say?" Sora said calmly, never losing his cool exterior. The boy let his head hang too one side, touching his ear to his shoulder. "Polka pants," he cringed anticipating a yell or a nag or a thwack on the back of his head. Which Riku had done a lot of the time, It wasn't his fault Riku was just so…vulnerable to his mischievous attacks and pranks.

But instead, Sora kept his eyes on the ocean. Making the silence seem heavy and awkward. He bit his lower lip, slowly puffing out a bit of air from his mouth. The most unexpected thing happened, breaking the serious silence…

…Sora burst out in a fit of laughter, his airy voice traveling through the entire island. The blonde just stared, afraid to say anything in case he was imagining things, but you could never predict Sora, he was just simply Sora.

Sora stopped laughing and rubbed the small tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes. "You should apologize, he is your parent after all, but you already new that," Sora gave him a goofy grin. The boy stared, his mouth slightly a gap. But a bright smile crept to his lips soon enough, making the awkwardness of only moments before disappear into the rays of the sun.

"Ya, I know," said the boy thoughtfully. His muscles relaxed and he leaned back, mimicking the pose of the brunette beside him. "Thanks Sora," the boy bent back some more, leaning on his elbows and then fully lying down on the smooth surface under him.

Sora gave him a warm look. He cracked his fingers and poked the younger boy playfully in the side. "You know, you can call me father once and a while. It wont kill you," he clasped his hands around his own neck and for effect, made a choking sound, closing and widening his eyes, making it look like he was slowly suffocating.

The boy laughed, "that's not what a man does, the other boys at school would make fun of me!" he pushed over his father with a soft but powerful shove to his ribs.

Sora stumbled back and gave the boy a hurt look, "I am not cool enough for you, you wound me deeply," he flung himself belly down onto the rock, laying limply in a heap of limbs. "Yup, you're just not cool enough," the younger boy grinned, he stuck out his small tongue, earning him a slightly annoyed look from the heap formally known as Sora.

The blonde pushed him self, standing to his full height, "we better go dad, Riku should have some food ready!!" the boy scurried away. "Hurry up!!" he yelled back, disappearing from sight. "Hey!! Roxas!! Don't leave your dad behind!!" he called out.

Sora watched the figure slowly fade. He shacked his head. Turning over on his back and lay there for some time, the air ruffling his hair in the breeze.

He sighed, closing his eyes, letting the calm scenery sink in. but that didn't last for long.

"SORA!! Get your ass over here or I am going to feed your food to the dog, then give you a mouth full of key blade!!"

Riku glared at the figure laying on the rock. Even from the distance he was at his hawk like eyes could tell that it was his love sitting there.

Sora jumped to his feet, he looked up at Riku with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. "I am sorry…"

"MOVE!!" growled Riku, his deep voice bellowing. Sora grinned, he ran to Riku and plated a tender kiss on the taller boys lips. Riku just rolled his eyes and walked back to the small house. Roxas stood at the doorway yelling at them to "move" because he was hungry.

Sora smiled as he stumbled to catch up to the fast pace of the silver haired male. He could still remember what it was like fighting. He couldn't imagine what it was like for his nobbodie.

"Me, Riku, and Roxas…ya…my son…what more could a guy want?"

* * *

**Rei's corner**

**Rei**: "Yay!! I did it. I wrote the story that has been nagging at my brain for like ever!!"

**Riku**: "I wasn't in it much though…"

**Sora**: "Aw come on Riku. You know she loves you!!"

**Rei**: "Aw, I should have put you in there more. I mean, you're like one of my fav. characters and all. It's just…this story was kind of a father son thing (Sora, Roxas. If some stupid people didn't get it…)"

**Riku**: "Ok, I forgive you."

**Sora**: Kisses him on the cheek, "that's a good Riku!!"

**Riku**: Grins, "any way, Narrator Sama should be going!"

**Rei**: "Why?"

**Sora**: "Because you haven't eaten anything yet, you need dinner."

**Rei**: "I am not hungry."

**Riku/Sora**: Glares at her with death, a dagger, and a couple of spears here and there.

**Rei**: "Fine…yes, well I hope people read and review. Maybe I will make a sequel if anyone's interested. But that's all for now."

Read and Review

Sincerely Rei


End file.
